


负距接触

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 林木信息素alpha x 雨水信息素omega想在清晨带着露水的林间漫步吗，和我一起。





	负距接触

**Author's Note:**

> ·强制发情+吃醋+床事型流泪+批话+生殖腔neishe

“我们要比以前相处时的每一分每一秒都更加贴近。”

 

刚吹过的头发还带着残余潮湿的水汽，经过热水冲洗的皮肤乍一接触到空气开始本能颤栗。哪怕屋内已经很贴心地考虑到如今忽冷忽热的天气外加呼呼刮个不停的大风提前开好了空调，王柳羿伸出去的手还是在半空活生生地被冻了回来。  
看，老天爷都不想让他去找喻文波。哪怕他是个快到发情期的在之前已经被半吊子标记过的omega。这样毫无意义的冷战从各个方面来说于王柳羿都是极其不利的，无论是从生理还是心理上讲。  
但他又很该死的不太想先服软。事实上他也不太能结束这样的困境，就算是现在要以去找冷战对象商议怎么度过发情期为由把自己送上门去。  
人家是送货上门，自己是上门找咬。怪好笑的。  
抑制剂的效用快到达尾声，雨水清凉冰冷的味道也就隐隐约约在空气中开始扩散——好在高振宁和宋义进都是beta，不至于引出什么大动静。王柳羿甚至在推门的一瞬间为自己编排了一整套听起来完美无缺的说辞，既不会显得太急于情色又能完美解决生理需求。  
王柳羿想到了喻文波的一万种回答，却唯独没想到喻文波根本就没在房间。那扇门只是虚掩着的，指尖一触到就慢悠悠退开，展露给他一室黑暗。喻文波作为广大性格直男的老哥中的一员在生活起居这方面没什么太大要求，被子随便挑了个蓝色，偏偏又很浅，逮着一点光就能看的清清楚楚。那软和的东西现在被整整齐齐叠成一豆腐块搁在枕头上，看着清爽漂亮，可就心里不是滋味。  
其实也没有生气的理由。他们的关系就和大部分没有完全标记的alpha和omega一样，结合只是为了捱过摧毁人所有理智的那段难熬日子。说得难听点就是炮友，只是属于关系更暧昧不明一点那种。  
他也疑惑过自己和喻文波到底走到了哪一步，但从来没问过。在床笫间提起这种事不但容易扫兴，还容易打破平静的一切让所有能被波及到的事情统统玩完。  
风险太大，就最好别尝试。  
然而喻文波偏偏不在房里，王柳羿精心准备好的一套说辞自然没有用武之地。像拿着宝剑带着背水一战的决心应邀赴约，却发现对方根本连来都懒得来，你不知道他到底是确有他事还是压根就不想见你。胡思乱想的剧情能铺满整整一页纸却没一句派得上用场。  
下楼的时候他撞见打着哈欠上楼打算一觉到天亮的打野，张了张嘴想问喻文波去哪儿了最后还是碍着面子硬生生地吞回去。  
谁要管他去哪儿了呢，哪怕就是去外面找个听话乖顺的玩一晚上自己也没资格好指摘什么。现在这样奇怪的心情产生的缘由大概也不是想念喻文波，只是打抑制剂会很疼，他怕。  
王柳羿怕疼，无论是后颈还是手臂又或者是左胸口那一小块地方。所以他常常试探，日复一日心思敏感谨小慎微。可没什么东西是不付出代价就能得到的，他若即若离，客气疏离拒绝所有好意，也就只好不断循环重复自我折磨。  
自己房间也没开灯，伸手不见五指乌漆嘛黑的一片。喻文波搬去楼上单间已经有段时间了，王柳羿现在却还是觉得能嗅到那股熟悉的要命的草木香气。  
气味会牵动人的心情，濒临发情期的omega更会在情绪上有剧烈的波动，鼻子一酸心里也跟着突然咯噔一声，泛起没来由的委屈了。  
可那罪魁祸首的味道不依不饶，铺天盖地压过来，像是要在黑暗中直接淹没了他。喻文波十八岁生日过完之后倒确确实实是成熟了，从后面抱过来的时候给人很温暖的感觉，又像是个逃不开的禁锢，叫人心甘情愿投降。  
“我听着你早就该洗完了，你又去哪儿。”  
王柳羿尝试挣扎，然后很快地选择了投降。他紧绷绷的双肩卸下了千斤担子一样松弛下来，低声又快速地说了一句要你管。  
你管我要去哪里，反正不是去找你。  
“那不问了。聊聊？”  
搭档久了就是这一点不好，明明冷战还有点冰碴子硌着人，对方精心掩饰过的话却还是能在最快的世界内被完美剖析解读。  
“行呗，”  
一进来就被人捞到怀里带来的后果是门没全关上，斜斜露出一线光来，晃眼。王柳羿迎着那道光眯起眼，在背对喻文波的角度勉强扯扯嘴角。  
“‘聊聊’。”  
理智全面崩盘的前一刻，他听到门锁发出清脆的机械碰撞声。  
咔嗒。

 

喻文波一把把王柳羿按在门板上亲过来的时候后者的第一反应竟然是疼。后背和门板撞击发出闷响，虽然喻文波早就贴心的用手垫在后面帮着挡了一下，但钝痛还是如期而至，稍稍将潮水样涌上的冲动遣返些许。  
Omega的沐浴露是柠檬味，酸涩里带着若隐若现的清香。alpha温存地在人耳侧亲吻，带着调笑的语气说一句好甜。果不其然收获对方瞬间发烫的脸颊耳廓和一句半嗔半怒的闭嘴。  
这就已经不属于情人间缱绻温柔的调剂了，而是赤裸裸地、毫不遮掩的占有。是和平时不一样的喻文波，不是没大没小的弟弟，不是关系融洽的同事队友，而是一个alpha。  
从某种意义上属于王柳羿的alpha。  
他们的标记在咬这一步上停滞到现在，做不是没做过，但王柳羿的态度虽然不明显却和无形中在生殖腔里上了七十七道锁没什么区别。上次喻文波曾经试探着往那个据说能舒服的要命的地方顶了顶，结果只看见王柳羿红着一张脸，慌得本来就不稳的气息更乱，浑身打着颤要逃，嘴上还说着不要。  
明明很爽，但这种时候却还要想着抗拒。是有多不待见他。  
喻文波心里憋着气，但在当时又不好发出来。只能悻悻地在人腔口撞了一下，恰到好处逼出对方一声崩溃的求饶，同时也见着omega秀气的性器抖了一下，惊慌失措又干脆利落地射了出来。  
那之后他们就没再做过，上个月他易感期快到了腻歪着打算蹭过去，转头就见王柳羿把俩字规规矩矩甩到他面前来：  
避嫌。  
避你吗的嫌。喻文波现在想到那两个字就脑袋疼，他倒是想这么和王柳羿说，但说了也没啥用。强扭的瓜不甜强标记的omega会洗标，不喜欢你呢就是不喜欢你，床上再爽也白搭。人在有些事情上会显得特别执，就算明知白搭也会学那空中扑棱着翅膀的蛾子一头扎进火里。比如现在。  
谈是要谈的，但不能只限于做这方面。

 

先前的短期标记也快失效了，但骨子里留下的旖旎记忆还在，信息素成了点燃炸药引线的最后一颗火星。王柳羿还没来得及开灯就被人从后面抱了个结结实实，后来又被按得死死得任由亲吻采撷，心思乱的和麻线没有区别。  
喻文波那双手从衣服下探进来往上摸的时候omega眯着眼微不可闻地喘息了一声，把人拽进理智漩涡的日子因为炸药的提前引爆而早了两天到来。  
打联盟的大多是和旧时代妇女有一拼的大门不出二门不迈的宅男，少有业余时间乐意去健身房举铁的，自然身量也就软点。王柳羿被那队服遮掩的皮肤也白，不病态，但看了总叫人有咬一口的冲动。  
就像在雪白的画布上作画，亲吻，啃咬，留下斑驳的痕迹——最表面最通俗最显眼的标记。  
Omega的体质让他们生来更适合做这宗乐事，雨水气息湿淋淋地在房间里膨胀、炸开。冷冽的气息只起反作用更让人头昏脑胀，王柳羿刚才还站得笔直，现在却腿软的站都站不住，只能放任人半揩油半关心的搂着自己后腰继续进行上身攻势。  
喻文波绝对是故意的。先前做起来都是循规蹈矩，而这次他要让一切在开始就失控。不破不立，没有崩塌也就等同于没有新生。  
委屈懊丧这等情绪早就被抛到九霄云外去了，刚才还用来抗拒的那双手此刻乖顺地搂住征服者的脖颈，手掌微微向下垂，突然又猛地朝上抖了一下。  
Alpha一口咬在了锁骨上，力道不中，却掩盖不住分毫占有欲。王柳羿把下巴微微抬高一点似乎要仰过去，实则是怕喻文波看到自己脸上的表情——就像之前玩的大尺度游戏里那样，是彻彻底底被玩坏了被驯服了的样子。  
眼镜因为刚才的一撞已经歪下来，但他依旧能想到自己是什么模样。大概就是眼圈发红，嘴还合不拢，神似r18里到最后彻底放纵自己的痴人。他只能急促的呼吸以求大脑有片刻的清醒，可一切都不如所愿，一切都向着更糟糕的发展去了。  
今天王柳羿穿的牛仔裤，恰到好处的紧身款。皮带金属扣碰撞发出哒地一声，配合急促的呼吸把气氛彻底拽向暧昧一方。草木香让他想起葱葱郁郁的森林，想起林间撒下的每一束阳光和每一片阴影，也想到喻文波。想到喻文波的结果是，他在对方的撩拨下硬的更厉害了。如果人再狠心一点，也许他会直接毫无原则地开口求饶。  
“你行不行呀..”  
确实是开口了，可惜不是求饶而更像挑衅。黑暗中看不清喻文波那张好看的脸上到底是什么神情，只能听到一个气音姑且算是对挑衅的回应。喻文波在键盘上无比灵活的一双手握着他人性器干下流事的时候也有格外好的效果，最要命的地方被拿捏住的瞬间王柳羿最后一道心理防线就崩溃了。快感电流直冲大脑，让他彻彻底底被打了个措手不及。  
可他又好配合喻文波，无论是腰腹地不自主贴近还是额头与额头之间相贴感受对方温度。他们就是那首歌里唱的主犯与共犯，若离了对方的默许配合如何也走不到今天这一步。  
该死的偏偏是他明明能感受到喻文波硬的不能再硬了，却还是有耐心在这儿要先把逼他交一波精。人的理智在本能面前是很脆弱的，王柳羿更是深刻的认识到这一点，所以他彻彻底底没再去想脸面，将头靠在喻文波肩膀喘地一声比一声急促，最后白色的液体弄了喻文波满手。  
如果现在开了灯，喻文波就能看到他的omega牛仔裤半褪到脚踝，轮廓流畅好看的两腿之间尽是肆虐的痕迹，红的像滴血，却又有浊白的零星几点夹杂在其中。艳得扎人眼。  
凌乱又淫靡。Alpha蘸着那一点液体抹在他胸口那两点凸起上。不是按压，而是用指腹很有耐心的绕着惹人怜爱的小东西一圈圈打转。酥麻又点到为止的快感是最彻底也最让人欲罢不能的折磨。有根羽毛在心上晃，挑逗效果做足却一无实用。  
“带着我的标记跟我玩避嫌，本事挺大啊？”  
王柳羿还沉浸在刚才那一次痛痛快快地发泄里没醒过神，只听见喻文波冷冰冰地在耳边那么说着，方才明白这一切事情的气结在哪。打转变成了按压，修剪过的圆润指甲只是轻轻使了一点力气，就轻松引爆所有感受。  
“还保持距离，拍个照片都要特地往远处走。那为什么现在要来找我？”  
Omega一下子弓起身来，像受了惊的猫，声音都连带着软下去。可叫他受了刺激的人好像对此半点反应都没有，依旧平静地数着他的罪状将惩罚进行到底。王柳羿知道自己现在浑身湿透了，有汗水也有生理性的泪水，更有的是为迟迟不到情事准备好的情液。似乎刚才他整个人被丢进深水里，黑暗中的眼神也是湿漉漉的，承载所有春日清晨的甘霖。  
不知道是哪本书里有句话“你就是医我的药”王柳羿就是医喻文波的药，百试百灵，一朝成瘾。  
“不...不是...”  
解释还没说出口，他的alpha就以最不讲道理也最直白的方式长驱直入。用最原始最趋于本能的方式，将他占有。  
“不用解释，爷不介意。”  
扣在纤细后腰的手猛一使力，让性器进入的位置更深入，彻底封了王柳羿的口。肉贴肉干进来的快感实在是用手或者助力道具所不能比拟的，王柳羿短促地叫出声，又转用胳膊死死挡住下半脸，好像能把脱口而出的呻吟统统挡回去。  
世界都因为着过于强烈的快感显得有些模糊了，混沌中尚且清晰的只有喻文波身上的温度和他汹涌的信息素外加一句分外露骨的荤话。  
“你记好了，爷干你的时候，咱俩要多近有多近。”

 

可不就是要多近有多近嘛，如果不是太不切实际王柳羿甚至觉得喻文波那要人命的东西能在自己小腹顶出一个轮廓——他太瘦了，体力也不很好，射了一次就站不住，被填满之后更是像被吸干了全身气力，彻彻底底乖下来了。摇摇欲坠地要向地上滑落，但又被人在半空禁锢住，除了承欢之外找不出其他选项。  
他后穴的软肉好像认准了喻文波一样，包裹着性器十分合衬，一个合心意的床上伴侣确实是很有必要的，他能从你每一个微小动作中读出你真正想要表达东西，再把你一起带上欢愉的巅峰。  
动作大开大合一点都不温柔，不过喻文波本来也就和温柔这个词不沾边。外界称赞他可爱，甚至搬出奶声奶气炸毛这种词往他身上安，试图塑造一个小刺猬形象。而王柳羿却比谁都清晰地明白，喻文波其实本来就是一个喜欢说点批话的小青年，除了床上之外跟软乎乎沾不上边。  
第一次做的时候他虽然答应不戴套却还是有点害怕被内射，千叮咛万嘱咐要喻文波一定克制住自己，对方嘴上答应的好好的，到最后还是慌乱地低声在他耳边一次次说：蓝哥让我射给你好不好，我真的忍不住。  
那时候他已经彻底屈服于年轻alpha的侵略，被人抱在怀里亲个没完，双腿大张着摆成M型，叫人前后都伺候的舒坦，除了求饶和呻吟之外什么都做不了。自然也无从谈起拒绝。  
所以他努力睁大被泪水模糊的眼睛，组织起散碎的语言说：就一次啊。可又怎么可能就一次，有第一次就有第二次第三次第千千万万次。他永远学不会在喻文波面前抗拒本能，也学不会拒绝喻文波。  
让我射给你好不好，让以后只有我可以碰你可以看到你这副样子好不好，让我当你的alpha好不好。  
喻文波曾经想要这么和王柳羿说，但对方那种若即若离洞若观火的态度把他吓退了。爱情向来就不是一个人的被动追逐，而是两个人心甘情愿的坠落、沉沦。  
他清晰的知道自己喜欢王柳羿，不只是喜欢和这个人做；但他不知道王柳羿怎么想，他甚至不知道王柳羿是不是喜欢和他做。但现在看起来，至少他的蓝哥是喜欢和他滚在一起的，至少冷战期间身上没有其他alpha的味道。如果有的话，他大概会不计一切代价的把那位老哥丢到后院喂鳖。  
现在他早就不是当时那个想内射都要心惊胆战征求意见的底层弟弟了，他想要王柳羿，无论这是不是最后一次都好，如果王柳羿不主动，那就让他来说。  
所以他带着一万种坏心思在床事上欺负人，比如蛮不讲理一顶到底，性器顶端已经抵在那道美妙的缝前，王柳羿总算醒过神来，咬着牙想向后退，却被门板挡住去路只能让人侵略性更强的压上，高潮有时候就只是这么一下的事儿。  
王柳羿那已经不能叫呻吟了，就是有点弱气的抽搭。喻文波去吻他的脸，感受到人眼角有温热咸涩的液体流淌。是哭了啊。但大概不是难过。他没怎么见过王柳羿哭，记得起来的也就之前夏季赛被自己队友强哭，那时候他不经意的在狂喜中分出精力去看了王柳羿一眼，自此就明白何为惊艳。  
王柳羿真的很适合他，不管是做还是共度余生。就比如现在吧，看他咬着嘴唇不敢出声吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪的样子谁还舍得继续呢，可那身子又那么依依不舍，咬的那么紧，就好像要把精水嘬出来一样的放浪。  
无辜到极点就是另一种风致的情色。  
所以他不要命似的向里撞，但又总是停止在生殖腔外。王柳羿是真的瘦，好像就是副骨头撑起皮囊，半点肉都没有一样，只有小腹那里摸起来还算趁手。喻文波将手掌附在上面，仿佛能感受到那里未来会出现的新生命。  
“蓝哥这里，是我的。只能是我的。”  
你只能是我的。  
他不能容许这个生命和别人有关。这在他的意识里和触碰底线没有区别，哪怕他现在压着自己的队友兼哥哥做个没完甚至还打算让人肚子里揣个自己的种看起来要更过分。  
可就是想啊，让他生殖腔里满满的都是自己的东西。眼神迷乱却还颤颤巍巍地打开双腿，哑着声音求欢，会主动意乱情迷地要求再深一点，会主动地把alpha的物事吃进去。明明有脾气，可又对自己这么乖，就只是对自己这么乖。  
有人说过，王柳羿像只兔子。喻文波觉得也不全是像兔子，这人大概就得像世界上所有温软可爱的事物，又不像任何事物。可爱，抱着舒服，操着舒服，这都是他对于喻文波来说独一无二的地方。  
喻文波喘息着说出第一句话的时候，手掌还停留在王柳羿小腹那平滑的一处。  
“蓝哥omega相关知识有没有好好学，嗯？”  
“如果我现在再进去一点，就到了你生殖腔。然后我会在里面成结，把蓝哥那里面射满。”  
最后俩字他刻意加重语气，欣赏被捕获的omega逐渐紊乱的气息和愈发吸引人的信息素。喻文波宁可自己和王柳羿都被这场大雨冲得昏头。为了验证他的说法，他的手还要再用点力向下压，好像要隔着皮肉和自己的兄弟打个招呼。  
“然后，完全标记。如果我足够猛的话，没准可以一发搞出个孩子。”  
有了孩子的话，omega会更需要alpha的信息素抚慰。所以也许，就可以看到蓝哥主动靠过来，摸着已经有一点隆起的肚子，想说又不敢说地嘟囔：他不安分。  
其实不只是小家伙不安分吧，但知道人那性子再也说不出其他更露骨的话了也实在不能苛求什么，顺着他意一点点的操进去，一定能看他小心翼翼护着肚子又迫切的渴望一场情事所呈现的纠结诱人的表情。  
如果那个时候已经结婚的话，他一定会去吻王柳羿戴了戒指的手。

 

想要去吻那只手，也想为那只手戴上戒指的话，就不能再等了，很多事情避着避着就淡了，有的喜欢再不说出口就晚了。  
人是要为自己争取的。

 

喻文波回过神，房间依旧很静。性器还埋在王柳羿体内，对方逐渐平静的呼吸匀长地播放在耳边。发情期时的ao可以做到昏天黑地，着实对体力有高要求，现在想再说句话都觉着累得慌。  
“我觉得这些你肯定都知道，所以你不让我进生殖腔。但你不知道的也挺多的，比如alpha会对omega有本能的占有欲。”  
你还不够残忍吗，标记形成却又不彻底，我好不容易克制满腔占有欲没有直接强行标记，你却又玩起若即若离。喜欢本来就不是个好把控的东西，如果你也喜欢我的话，我们就别再让彼此难受了吧。  
“又比如我对你有本能的占有欲。”  
王柳羿摒住呼吸，耳畔嗡嗡着响成一片。森林中难逢这般暴雨，树木花草悉数摧折，梅花鹿和停在它背上的鸟雀四散奔逃，忽而一道惊雷，劈开阻隔远方小溪的青苔枯木。  
自此三千弱水一齐奔流，独独中央有个小岛，上面站着你爱的人。  
原来他一直就在这里。

 

“王柳羿，我想要你。”  
“我想标记你。想我们以后退役了有个自己的孩子，想带着他一起去看以后的比赛。想和你继续这样一起奋斗一起度过之后难捱的日子，有冠军一起拿有海底捞一起吃。”  
“不是因为你是个omega。”  
“我们做实了吧。”

 

我们做实了吧，让我踏踏实实地说一句喜欢你，让你可以明知故问我是否爱上你。  
别再躲远了。

 

“对不起，”  
王柳羿深深吸了一口气，忽然被吸进鼻腔的空气让他觉得有点辣。草木香一直柔和的包裹着他身侧每一处空间，他自认退无可退，也自知自己没有半点逃离的念头。  
“进来。”  
“嗯？”  
“杰克哥射给我好不好，我们做实。”

 

干进生殖腔和没干进去过完全是一个天上一个地下，喻文波只挤进一点便爽的差点直接交代在里面。王柳羿的反应更大，先前他也不是没试过用道具解决，可每次都刚触及生殖腔就舒服的手都控制不住发抖，害怕又羞耻，就不敢再进一步了。  
但喻文波不一样啊，这个年纪尝到点甜头就一股劲的想继续。结结实实照那里面的软肉来了两下之后王柳羿就再也没有刚才撒娇要他完全标记的劲儿了，好不容易稳住的身形又摇摇晃晃地向下坠。情液毫不怜惜地向下淌，顺着那双腿滴滴答答落到地板上。  
用很粗俗的话来说，是潮吹。成结的感觉很怪。但是又让人觉得有点期待。  
王柳羿问：我..能做什么？  
喻文波以一记深顶回应他：你只要负责叫就好了。  
他也的的确确是只能叫了，omega的性器官本来就是适合承欢的，生殖腔与其相比就更厉害，哪怕只是有什么器物进去的也能爽到不用前面就高潮。  
Alpha成结的射精过程很长，这段时间内omega将一直拥有被填满的快感。微凉液体小幅度喷射到内壁上，配合alpha咬上腺体的动作想要把整场大雨揉进林木的苍翠之间。  
黑暗中的天花板反着窗帘缝隙中露出的一缕光，王柳羿到最后倒是真真切切哭哑了嗓子，完全标记带来的肉体快感让他口不择言，依稀记着什么让人面红耳赤的话都说出去了。  
什么我好爱你，什么真的会射到怀孕的，又比如哭到断音的时候戛然而止的一句喻文波对不起。而喻文波罕有的，没用更过分的话来逗弄他。他的alpha只是去不停地亲吻他，告诉他：  
别说对不起，不要说对不起，我爱你。

 

林间大雨结束后，小径上还留有泥泞，而这青翠海洋中的每一片叶子都曾被晶莹雨露途径。长风有许，过境之后，世间万物被冲刷得干净彻底。  
宛若新生。

 

最后是怎么迷迷糊糊相拥着躺倒在那一张床上的喻文波已经记不太清楚了，总之睁开眼时发现已是东方既白。王柳羿背对着他坐在床边，一手拿着盛着白开水的玻璃杯另一只手捏着板药。喻文波曾经被拽着恶补过这方面知识，知道这是避孕药。  
“你哪儿来的避孕药？”  
这才早上几点，药房都没开门。王柳羿这人，问题很大。  
“早买好了，跟你搞在一起的第一天我就想到了会有今天。”

彳亍口巴。  
喻文波气极失笑，从床上翻起来作势要打，嘴上也不饶人。  
“是不是还得夸你这不要脸的样子，你什么人啊王柳羿”  
背对着他的omega转过身来，潇洒利落将药一口吞下，咽水时喉结轻微的上下移动叫人看了还是心里痒痒。  
“你的。”  
“你说啥呢。”  
“你不是问我什么人嘛，我回答你一下啊。”  
王柳羿身上还带着雨水和草木的气息，像刚刚穿越过清晨带露的浩瀚森林。  
“你的人。”

他们在清晨的第一缕阳光里接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 是温顾老师要（？）的迟到了一小会儿的白色情人节礼物。定时在相差八小时的同一刻也算天涯共此时了。我这人毫无情趣也开不出什么特别有水平的车，大家看着开心就好。


End file.
